


Greetings from Genosha

by threewalls



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gifts, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get the telepath who has everything? (spoilers for the Savage Lands plotline of the Animated series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Genosha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



The packaging lacked both a card and a return address, but Charles had no doubts concerning the sender's identity, only his motives.

Though stripped of his telepathy in the Savage Lands, Charles had regained the use of his body below the waist. Erik had been with him, then, and as Magneto, Erik intersected frequently enough with those who employed Genoshan technology.

Seen in a certain light, a suppressor collar was an almost inevitable gift.

Yet, Charles chose to store the artefact rather than initiate discussion. He had to admit that his own motives were not, at that moment, substantially clearer.


End file.
